SIN NADA MÁS QUE PERDER
by Yunuen
Summary: La esperanza no es lo último en morir...es lo primero en renacer.¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Este relato es la continuación de mi fic ELLA, gracias a sus reviews decidí alargar este alucine. Espero que les guste, sobre todo a ti Miniguir 1 ;)

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

No está. Hace cinco semanas desde nuestro último encuentro y no he vuelto a sentir su presencia. ¿Qué sería de ella? Es probable que sólo estuviera de paso…suspiro y pienso en que me hubiera gustado ayudarla pero…¿de qué manera se puede ayudar a…a un fantasma? Cuando toque su mejilla para comprobar si era real…lo era…era real pero…no percibí vida…ella…no estaba viva, quizás es más correcto decir que no está viva…sentí lástima, una chica tan joven y su alma vaga penando entre este mundo y el espiritual, no halla descanso ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho ella para que no encuentre la paz? No me atrevo a imaginar el modo en que perdió la vida. Se veía tan desorientada, recuerdo que dijo que no sabía si estaba viva o no. ¿Es así como sucede? ¿Mueres y no sabes que ya no perteneces a este mundo? Suspiro otra vez al no poder encontrar las respuestas. He buscado en libros y en la red y cada cultura tiene su propia versión: unas aseguran que existe la reencarnación, el alma vuelve a nacer en otro cuerpo, o si lo desea, también puede optar por la inmortalidad, transformándose en semidios y poder a través de su elevación espiritual trascender diversos planos; otras dicen que dependiendo de las acciones en vida el alma está destinada a ir al cielo o al infierno… pero la mayoría concuerdan en que hay almas que vagan en el mundo terrenal porque no pueden aceptar el desenlace de su vida hasta que no resuelva un asunto que hayan dejado pendiente, o simplemente se niegan a aceptarlo, incluso la ciencia intenta racionalizar esta creencia tradicional afirmando que las almas en pena, llamados también fantasmas, son cúmulos de energía negativa, o que se tratan de imágenes holográficas de personas que han dejado impregnado el ambiente con su imagen y sus actividades…me desconcierta esto último, ella es real, no es un cúmulo de energía ni una imagen holográfica…pero si el alma no sabe que ha abandonado su cuerpo para siempre, entonces ¿cómo sabe que tiene algún pendiente? Tal vez es lo que le sucedía a ella: no sabía que había dejado de existir; pero tal vez ya lo supo, de alguna manera, y encontró su asunto pendiente y lo ha resuelto o está en ello…deseo pensar así: no ha regresado porque ya está en un mejor lugar…eso ruego…¡¿pero qué digo?! Me sorprendo de mi mismo al decir que RUEGO que ella ya haya encontrado la paz pero ¿a quién le ruego yo? Sensei nos ha enseñado que nosotros somos los únicos responsables de nuestro propio destino, sin embargo… ¿cómo explicar lo que somos ahora? ¿La Suerte? ¿El Destino ese que se dice es inevitable? ¿Un Dios, un dios dictó nuestro destino? Pensar que únicamente la suerte intervino, en lo personal no me agrada mucho, prefiero pensar que ha sido el Destino o quizás un Dios que nos ha dado esta maravillosa oportunidad que pocos humanos aprecian: la vida, pero más que estar vivos es estar conciente de que lo estamos y disfrutar de ella con las cosas sencillas: un atardecer, una llovizna, la suave brisa, el olor de la tierra mojada, la luna llena, un arcoiris, un helado, sobre todos los helados, me emociono al pensar en un helado pero… es algo que ella ya no podrá disfrutar…ahora me siento mal de nuevo…ya no podrá probar el helado. Es injusto. ¿De verdad un Dios permitió esto? ¿Cómo pudo morir una niña que tenía toda una vida por delante? Siento coraje…aprieto con fuerza mis puños…pero de nuevo me pongo triste…no puedo hacer nada…sólo rezar a…alguien que esté dispuesto a escucharme, para que ella encuentre alivio a su dolor.

Abro mis entristecidos ojos y miro el despertador que tengo en mi mesita de noche: son las tres y quince de la mañana, es muy tarde, o mejor dicho es muy temprano. Me levanto con desgano, apago las velas y el incienso y bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua. Está oscuro pero no necesito la luz, soy un ninja, soy una sombra, soy hijo de la oscuridad. Entro a la cocina sin molestarme en encender las luces, voy a la alacena, la abro y con la mano izquierda tomo un vaso de vidrio… lo sostengo un momento… no lo veo pero puedo sentir su superficie lisa…ella ya no puede sostener un vaso, ni siquiera sentirlo….me dijo que pudo sentir mi mano pero fue porque estaba mi conciencia unida a ella….tomar un vaso, platicar con tus amigos, ver películas, ir a la feria, hacerles bromas a tus hermanos…tantas cosas que ya no puede hacer. No me sentiría tan mal de saber que ya está en un mejor lugar a que esté vagando en este mundo…absolutamente sola…aprieto con fuerza el vaso porque un súbito rencor llena mi corazón………¡Maldigo al Destino! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué me puso en su camino cuando era ya una desdichada alma y no antes que estaba viva para poder ayudarla?! ...... ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ CASO TENIA TERMINAR CON UNA JOVEN VIDA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE HIZO ESTO A ELLA?!......... ¡¡¡MALDITO DESTINO!!!.........aprieto tan fuerte el vaso que lo rompo……inmediatamente el dolor recorre, punzante y abrasador, desde mi palma a todo mi brazo pero no me importa, esto no es nada comparado con la agonía que debe estar padeciendo ella si todavía se haya perdida, desorientada y sola…cierro mis ojos sintiéndome de lo más inútil e inepto…bajo mi brazo para que la sangre continúe goteando de mi mano y manche el limpio piso…piso que a Rafael le costó dejar impecable. Es extraño…yo… deseo… morir…deseo morir…deseo morir desangrado para poder ir a su lado y no dejarla sola…no quiero que esté sola………de repente, algo frió envuelve mi mano herida y con ese frío disminuye el dolor… abro mis ojos sin ningún caso porque no veo nada, pero esto permite que las lágrimas que mis parpados mantenían prisioneras cobren su libertad, y esta húmeda tibieza se resbala por mis mejillas. Me doy cuenta que ese frío en realidad es una mano, y en seguida otra mano también aferrar con delicadeza mi mano y la elevan hasta que una mejilla se posa sobre mis dedos con extrema ternura……… ¡EL DOLOR Y LA ANGUSTIA SE ESFUMAN CON EL SUAVE CONTACTO QUE RECONOZCO DE INMEDIATO! ¡MI REGOCIJO HA AHUYENTADO ESOS PERTURBADORES SENTIMIENTOS¡ ¡ES TANTA MI ALEGRIA AL SABER QUE…! No me contengo más y la abrazo, la estrecho con fuerza…sus brazos, su espalda, su cabello…toda ella es real y… fría, esta sensación hace que pierda la sensatez porque deseo con toda mi alma que mi calor le devolviese la vida…imposible….es imposible, tan imposible como obtener la respuesta a la inquietante pregunta que comienza a taladrar mi confundida cabeza y mi entusiasmado corazón:

¿Por qué sigues aquí?

wWwWwWwWwWw

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., pueden dejar reviews, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

Despierta y se incorpora de golpe. Su reloj marca más de medio día. Se levanta de su cama deprisa y no la tiende. Se quita sus protectores y su bandana pues durmió con ellos, arrojándolos no importa dónde. Rápido busca ropa abrigadora, incluyendo una gabardina y guantes. Al ponerse los guantes no tiene cuidado con su mano herida, que trae vendada, se lastima pero no se queja. Va hacia la entrada llevando en su brazo izquierdo la gabardina.

-Espérame afuera, por favor.-voltea decirle a alguien pero no hay nadie, o más bien, no se ve que haya alguien más en la habitación.

Sale y baja. Llega a la habitación de Splinter y pide permiso para pasar. Recorre la puerta al oír el permiso otorgado y entra.

-Sensei, buen día.

El chico saluda algo apenado. Splinter se encuentra arrodillado en su tatami, como si hubiese estado esperando a Leonardo. Se acerca a su maestro y se arrodilla frente a él.

Splinter lo recibe con una amable sonrisa.

-Hijo, buen día. Ojala y te haya hecho bien el dormir un poco más.

-Lamento no haber asistido a la práctica de la mañana.

-Es poco frecuente que no asistas a una hijo, pero no te preocupes. Subí para cerciorarme que estuvieras bien y te vi muy cansado, decidí que seria mejor que descansarás el día de hoy. Primero come algo y regresas a tu habitación a descansar.

-Gracias, pero ya me siento mejor. Saldré un momento y estaré de vuelta para la práctica de la tarde.

Splinter guarda silencio. Su semblante cambia, está preocupado, lo que no pasa por desapercibido para Leonardo pero éste no dice nada.

-Me retiro.

-Espera hijo.

-Dígame.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

-No.-contesta sin vacilación y sin descortesía.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier inquietud que tengas, no sólo soy tu sensei sino también tu padre.

-Gracias papá-le sonríe y por un segundo lo piensa ¿Por qué le oculta algo así? Pero calla-No es nada. ¿Quieres que traiga algo ya que voy fuera?

-No hijo, gracias.

Una leve reverencia y Leonardo se pone de pie. Splinter lo sigue con la mirada.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Splinter percibe algo que lo inquieta, rápido se levanta y recorre la puerta de golpe y Leonardo ya no está.

.

.

.

Es un bello día asoleado pero siendo principios de febrero todavía se siente el frío del invierno, así que los rayos del astro rey no son de mucha ayuda para mitigarlo. La gente, ya sea que vaya a pie o en algún transporte, va debidamente abrigada, al igual que una joven tortuga mutante, que sabe perfectamente disimular su singularidad, aunque está vez no va solo.

Laura y Leonardo caminan sin prisa en las atiborradas y frías calles de la ciudad. Ella trae puesta la larga gabardina azul marino quedándole un poco grande, no la trae abrochada pues no siente el frío, pero le ayuda a disimular su aspecto que no va de acuerdo al clima que predomina: trae zapatos sin correa y de tacón pequeño, una falda que le llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una delgada blusa de marga larga con cuello en "V", todo de color negro. Ella tiene un brazo entrelazado con el brazo izquierdo de Leonardo. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho una palabra desde que salieron de La Guarida.

Laura mira a su alrededor. Ella era humana así que la gente no le presta atención pero nadie se percata que hay tortuga caminando entre ellos.

-¿Cómo-decide romper el silencio-es que la gente no se da cuenta de lo que eres?

-La gran mayoría de los humanos son ciegos a muchas cosas, por eso no llamo su atención y tú tampoco aunque eres visible. Cada humano está encerrado en su propio mundo de avaricia, euforia, amargura, mediocridad, dolor, melancolía, egocentrismo… se olvidan de este bello planeta y de todos los seres que vivimos en él.

-Porque SU mundo es lo único que conocen.

Dice ella, como si fuera una verdad absoluta y universal.

-Lamentablemente, y no me gusta admitirlo pero es una valiosa desventaja de la sacamos partido mi familia y yo. Ni siquiera les interesa de lo que hablamos.

-Espero.

-¿Y tú…-vacila, es una pregunta muy delicada-cómo te diste cuenta que…ya no…?

-Después de la última vez que te vi, regresé a ese lugar absolutamente oscuro-dice con serenidad, clara evidencia de aceptación-No estoy segura, fue como….como cuando te despiertas y te das cuenta de que se hizo tarde para ir a la escuela pero al siguiente segundo recuerdas que es sábado y te vuelves a acostar. ¿Te ha pasado?

Sonríe tímidamente, tratando de levantarse y levantarle el ánimo, él está muy serio.

Leonardo se pregunta qué será ese lugar oscuro, pero mejor le contesta.

-Mis hermanos y yo nunca hemos ido a una escuela pero sí tomamos clases: de pequeños, mi papá nos dio clases de Historia, Español, Matemáticas y Ciencias Naturales, pero ahora mi hermano Donatelo, como él es el genio de la familia, nos imparte cursos más avanzados. Creo que nunca me ha pasado algo así pero entiendo a lo que te refieres. ¿Y después que pasó?

-La oscuridad se fue y aparecí en un hospital.

-¿En un hospital?

-Sí, pero no reconocí el lugar, creo que nunca había estado ahí, así que recorrí varios pisos pero no hubo nada que me recordara algo, tampoco vi a alguien que se me hiciera conocido y nadie me prestó atención. Así que salí de ahí y vague por las calles varios días con sus noches, no reconocí nada, no recordé nada…no recuerdo nada, sólo una brillante y segadora luz e inmediatamente la oscuridad.

-Una segadora luz y enseguida la oscuridad. ¿Es todo?

Titubea un poco para contestar pero termina por asentir.

-¿Tu apellido?

-Tampoco.

Se detienen al llegar a la esquina porque el semáforo se pone en rojo para los peatones. Los coches avanzan.

-Y como no tengo ni idea de que debo hacer para ir al cielo o al infierno-Leonardo se sobresalta al oír lo último-decidí regresar contigo, sólo necesité pensar en ti y aparecí en la cocina.

-Debes tener ciertas habilidades sobrenaturales, como el volverte invisible o tangible a voluntad, pero no creo que vayas al infierno, sinceramente no lo creo.

-Estoy segura que fui mala, sino ¿por qué sigo aquí?

El semáforo cambia a verde. Echan a andar para cruzar a la siguiente esquina.

-Tal vez haya algo que debes terminar antes de marcharte.

-¿Algo que deba terminar?

-Sí, quizás debas decirle algo a tus padres o a algún amigo o hermano...

-No lo creo.

Dice con rudeza.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta desconcertado-Debiste tener padres, hermanos, amigos…

Ella también se pregunta por qué pero por más que trata de recordar, una negrura le impide escudriñar sus recuerdos.

-Sólo sé que he pasado mucho tiempo confundida y que apenas me di cuenta de que…

Aferra más el brazo de Leonardo y se apega más a él al pensar en la horrorosa verdad.

-'Tal vez sea la tensión que ha padecido por lo que le es difícil recordar.' Lo siento.

-Descuida, ya me he hecho a la idea. ¿Cómo sabes que debo hacer algo para poder partir al otro mundo, sea donde sea a donde vaya a ir?

-Es una suposición.-sonríe, lo que la alegra a ella-Ver películas de fantasmas con mi hermano menor me da pistas de cómo ayudarte, aunque ciertamente cada uno tiene su propia idea de lo que hay después de la vida.

-Pues podría ser útil… creo que también vi películas, pero en casa, creo que sí.

-Es bueno que puedas recordar algo.-su ánimo se eleva-Vagamente, pero es algo. ¿Recuerdas alguna?

Se detienen de nuevo a la espera a que el semáforo les ceda el paso, mientras Laura se concentra para recordar.

-Creo que…

La luz cambia y cruzan. Están cerca del parque, Leonardo decide que podrían seguir la caminata ahí, la conduce hasta allá. Llegan al parque y continúan a paso lento, dejando sus huellas marcadas, pero sólo Leonardo, la chica no deja ninguna huella en la nieve, siendo algo muy curioso pero ninguna de las personas que pasan por ahí se percate de ello.

-¡Carrie!-dice muy contenta al poder recordar algo-Es la que recuerdo.

-Es buena y un clásico del terror.

-Era más pequeña, creo que la vi yo sola cuando la pasaron por televisión abierta. Todos se habían ido a dormir pero yo me quede a verla, me gustó porque…porque…

Estaba contenta por haber recordado pero ciñe un poco el ceño y no es por concentrarse.

-Tranquila, está bien, has recordado algo.

No, ella recuerda más, recuerda la película, pero fue desagradable acordarse: le gustó en parte porque era de terror, pero lo que la inquietó fue recordar que Carrie se parecía a mucho a ella: no tenía amigos.

-¿Por qué….-trata de alejar ese desagradable recuerdo-no mejor regresamos?

-Me agrada dar paseos aquí en el parque. Cuando niños permanecíamos demasiado tiempo en casa, lo que me ha hecho desear salir en cuanto haya oportunidad, además, te hará bien un poco de sol.

-Yo también estaba todo el día en casa, de la casa iba a la escuela y de la escuela derechito a mi casa, siempre fue así…nunca salía a ningún lado.

Otro recuerdo, piensa Leonardo, va bien. Le llega a la mente una pregunta ¿no tenía amigos? pero sería presionarla. Así que sugiere otra cosa.

-Podemos aprovechar, vamos a donde quieras: al cine, al museo, al mirador…

-¡Vamos a ver a Liby!

-¿Liby?

-La Estatua De La Libertad. Así la llamo no recuerdo quién en no sé qué película.

-Mmmmmm-Leonardo es quien se quiebra la cabeza ahora-¡Ah! Fue en la película de Los Cazafantasmas, la primera, lo dijo Peter cuando ellos iban sobre la cabeza de Liby… creo que fue en esa parte.

-¡Cierto!

-Pues vamos a ver a Liby, pero vayamos con calma, el sol está calentando rico.

Él le sonríe y ella trata, desearía sonreírle con sinceridad pero…pero ella no siente los rayos del sol.

Caminan en silencio, ella deseando no recordar más, sólo pasarla bien con él y él pensando en lo que le va a decir a los demás de su amiga.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., pueden dejar reviews, gracias.

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: _cursivas_-Laura; **negritas**-Leonardo

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

Apenas han dado las siete de la noche y el cielo ya se ha oscurecido. Los días de invierno son muy cortos y hay quienes se quejan de la falta de luz natural tan tempranamente, ya que en la noche es cuando se registra el mayor número de asaltos, pero eso no es impedimento para otros que continúan con la diversión, porque aún es temprano como para regresar a sus hogares. Esto mismo piensa una joven tortuga mutante y su amiga, amiga que fue convencida después de muchas suplicas para continuar con otro paseo y que va fuertemente trepada en el caparazón de él. Ahora la distracción es correr y saltar por las azoteas de los edificios. Parece que él no se cansa, porque desde la tarde que salió a dar una vuelta con su amiga y fueron a varios lugares: Central Park, La Estatua de la Libertad, La Uniesfera de Queens, El Museo Metropolitano de Arte, El Mirador del Empire State, incluso presenciaron una obra de teatro al aire libre en Central Park cuando ya estaban de regreso y pasaron de nuevo por ahí. Pero Leonardo decidió que podrían dar un paseo más, en las alturas.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!

Laura se asusta tremendamente porque Leonardo ha brincado al vacío….pero ni aún así se atreve a cerrar los ojos. El chico logra aferrarse de una soga que cuelga de algún lado entre un edificio y el siguiente que es más alto, se balancea, se eleva para alcanzar la siguiente azotea y se suelta de la cuerda.

-¡¡¿Qué….?!!

Y antes de que Laura pregunte siquiera a su amigo si está loco al soltarse de la cuerda…él aterriza en el techo a salvo del siguiente edificio y sin darse un suspiro siquiera, corre y a pocos metros salta un pequeño obstáculo y cambia de rumbo yendo de nuevo a la orilla.

-¡¡¡Leo, no….!!!!

Pero Leonardo lo que hace es correr por el borde de la orilla, y Laura se anima a ver hacia lo lejano que se ve la calle allá abajo.

-Hermoso….-dice casi sin aliento.-……¡pero da miedo!-ahora está alarmada-¡Veo que a ti no te asusta en lo absoluto!

-No.-dice de lo más confiado-Hago esto todas las noches.

-¿Todas las noches?-pregunta incrédula.

Salta de nuevo al llega a la orilla.

-¡¡¡Wooooooowwww!!!

Ahora Laura se emociona.

Leonardo llega a la otra azotea pero se agarra de un grueso tubo que está en perpendicular y con el impulso que lleva logra agarrarse de éste y gira trescientos grados, una dos, tres veces…se suelta y cae de pie sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Eso fue padrísima Leo!

Laura se baja con calma.

-Qué… bueno que…te agrado…el paseo.

Logra decir por su agitada respiración.

-Y si me haces caso esta vez, debemos regresar, ahora sí que estás cansado.

-Sí… ya es…hora.

Él le sonríe. Su pecho aún subiendo y bajando con fuerza pero enormemente complacido porque ha conseguido que Laura no esté triste ningún momento y eso, aparentemente, ha ayudado a que recuerde más detalles de su vida: su primer televisor; su primer carrito de juguete (su padre deseaba que su primogénito fuera varón y no fue así, pero eso no le impedía que le comprara juguetes para niños); su primera muñeca; la primera vez que fue al dentista y por lo picado de dos muelas tuvieron que "tapárselas" y la doctora la felicitó por ser una niña muy valiente pues no lloró; su primera y única amiga en segundo de primaria: Wendy; los diplomas que obtuvo por su excelente promedio; formó parte de la escolta en sexto y la emoción que sintió cuando debieron comprar el lindo uniforme; el primer día que ella tuvo que llevar a su hermana, la más pequeña, al preescolar, porque su madre debía trabajar y Laura tuvo que hacer de ama de casa a sus escasos trece años; lo divertido que fue pintarle la cara de color negro a su hermanita porque tenía que disfrazarse de negrita y al no conseguir maquillaje porque costaba caro, tuvo que usar la pintura de los zapatos…quizás mañana puedan salir de nuevo, así puede que recuerde más.

-Pero bajemos por las escaleras. ¿Quieres? Ha sido demasiada emoción para mí.

-De acuerdo…pero…bajarás sola, pesas… demasiado.

-¡No es cierto!-se cruza de brazos-¡No peso mucho!

-Es…broma.

-Jajajaja… Lo sé.

Se miran en silencio un segundo.

**Una mirada ****de alegría.**

**Una mirada de nula soledad.**

**Una mirada basta para prometer **

**u****na amistad para la eternidad.**

-Vamos.

Él extiende su mano para tomar la de ella y…repentinamente el rostro de Leonardo se torna severo y se gira para encontrarse con que Ninjas del Pie los están rodeando.

-No.-dice abrumado.

Inhala profundamente para recuperarse con más rapidez. Voltea hacia todos lados y únicamente ve Ninjas del Pie.

-¿Ellos son…las personas que me dijiste?

-Para nuestra mala suerte.

Los ninjas se apresuran a cercarlos para impedirles cualquier escape.

Leonardo ve un pequeño hueco por el cual podría pasar huyendo pero de inmediato es bloqueado por alguien más.

-Es una pena Leonardo.-una femenina pero decidida voz se oye en la oscuridad-Distraerte es un grave error.-se deja ver al avanzar hacia la tortuga y hacia la luz…es Karai-Te consideraba un excelso guerrero, pero no estabas concentrado y he logrado apresarte…y todo por una chica.

-Karai-avanza unos pasos hacia ella-Estoy desarmado, déjanos ir… por favor.

**Estoy**** en grave desventaja: cansado, sin mis katanas y rodeado por dos decenas de ninjas. Podría huir y perderlos…si estuviera solo, pero debo proteger a Laura. Lo más sensato es suplicar.**

-No. Estamos en guerra y en la guerra no se nos permite tenerle compasión al enemigo, así que…

-¡Por favor! Sólo esta vez, si me concedes la gracia de vivir por esta única vez…te doy mi palabra, yo…haré lo que me pidas, lo juro.

Karai lo mira un momento. ¿Cuántas veces se ha cuestionado sobre su honor y sobre su deber? Muchas. ¿Cuántas más se permitirá? Ninguna, ella debe cumplir con su amo.

-Interesante propuesta, pero mi amo desea la cabeza de todos ustedes.

El corazón de Leonardo se detiene un segundo.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza de Karai, un ninja se acerca a Leonardo y hurga en sus ropas y de la bolsa de su sudadera toma el celular. Se lo entrega a Karai.

-Morirás con honor, pelearás por tu vida, pero no estarás solo.

Karai pretende hacerle una llamada a las otras tortugas para hacerles una atenta invitación pero…

De un movimiento rápido Leonardo da un manotazo al celular y éste sale volando hacia arriba, pero Karai mueve una mano para intentar atraparlo, pero Leonardo se le adelanta y lo agarra, pero se le va de las manos porque al agarrarlo con la mono herida y apretar fuerte se lastima y por reflejo involuntario lo suelta, el celular amenaza con caer al piso y los dos se inclinan pero Karai se inclina rápido y por su prisa por hacerse del objeto lo toma de un extremo y por la singular forma del celular se le chispa de las manos y va directo a las manos de Leonardo, que se yergue al ver que su celular regresa con él y abre las palmas de sus manos pero Karai le da un golpe con sus manos en el reverso de cada palma de él, las obliga a abrirse y el celular sigue su rumbo, Karai se estira para alcanzarlo mientras Leonardo le da una patada en el estomago pero sólo la empuja, ella cae hacia atrás y sus sirvientes logran sostenerla y Leonardo aprovecha, de un pequeño brinco agarra el celular con su mano herida pero esta vez no lo suelta y en cuanto lo toma…lo azota contra el piso, haciéndose añicos.

-¡Torpe!-dice furiosa Karai, que es ayudada por sus ninjas.-Pero si es tu voluntad morir en la completa soledad…

Se aproxima a Leonardo amenazante pero él la mira con desafío.

-Aún así, deseo morir con honor, permíteme unas katanas.

Karai extiende la mano y enseguida uno de los ninjas da un paso al frente, desenfunda sus armas y las coloca en su mano.

Laura ve la mirada de severidad de Karai y la desesperación en los ojos de Leonardo.

_Es mi culpa__...él estaba tan atento conmigo que no se dio cuenta que sus enemigos lo seguían…_

-Dame tu palabra que a ella no le pasará nada.

_Leo…¿qué dice__s? ¿Me defiendes? ¿Me proteges, por eso es que no has tratado de huir? ¿Has olvidado que yo…?_

-Tienes mi palabra.

_Morirá__ peleando y por mi culpa…Leo…lo siento…yo….yo….no quería que terminaría así este maravilloso día…_

**Mor****iré peleando en la soledad…prefiero morir solo antes que mi familia hubiese caído en una trampa y todo por mi culpa…estaba tan absorto disfrutando estar con Laura…que a ella también la he puesto en peligro.**

Leonardo extiende la mano para tomar las armas…

**Mi**** familia y ella estarán a salvo…al menos un poco más de tiempo…**

Laura se acerca a él y coloca una de sus manos en el hombro de Leonardo, lo que provoca que él sienta un ligero escalofrío…y como si despertara de un sueño, la realidad lo golpea cual bloque de concreto que le cae encima…

**¿Qué ****es lo que iba hacer?**

-Vete.

Le dice muy quedo.

Leonardo comprende y flexiona las rodillas y con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz…salta.

Con un ademán de la mano, como si le diera un empujan, Laura ayuda a que Leonardo salte por sobre los ninjas, que nada más se quedan viendo el extenso salto de la tortuga, y llega muchos metros más allá, hasta el otro edificio y apenas si toca el suelo, echa a correr.

-¡¿Qué…?!-apenas logra reaccionar Karai-¡Vayan tras él!

Todos sus sequitos la obedecen, dejando solas a Laura y a ella.

-Fue un error subestimarte niña.-voltea a verla-Apenas me estoy percatando de que no eres una persona común, una bruja, quizás un demonio…percibo de ti algo extraño y poderoso…sumamente arraigado en un profundo rencor.

Laura no presta atención a las palabras de Karai, ella ha cerrado con fuerza sus ojos y entrelazado sus manos en forma implorante.

-Necesitaayudanecesitaayudanecesitaayuda…

Es el murmullo que desesperadamente dice.

-¿Qué el lo que rezas bruja? ¿O invocas un hechizo? ¡Ningún embrujo que uses puede contra mi katana!

La desenfunda y asesta un certero golpe sobre la chica…directo a su cuello…pero un instante antes ella se vuelve transparente, todo su cuerpo se vuelve traslucido cual cristal pero sin su fragilidad, y la espada no le hace ningún daño.

Karai mira entre sorprendida y enfadada a la chica, y la chica…

Desaparece.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Gracias por leer mi más tremendo alucine.

n.n

Y les tengo un aviso, no es tan malo pero tampoco es tan bueno: las siguientes dos semanas o tres semanas estaré superpresionada en el trabajo y no podré escribir. Haré lo que pueda para escribir y subir los siguientes dos o tres capítulos de este fic pero no puedo prometer nada, y si no se puede, será hasta abril que pueda subir el siguiente capitulo, pero para compensar mi falla, también les aviso que ya subí otro dibujo a devianart:

http :// yunuentmnt. deviantart. com

Este es link de mi cuenta en devianart, ojala les guste el dibujo que hoy mismo subí, se llama TMNT-humans, y disculpen lo descolorido que se ve pero el scanner falló y fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Tengan cuidado con el link porque dejé espacios en blanco porque fanfiction no permite ni mails ni links.

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., pueden dejar reviews, gracias.

n.n


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

¡Estoy devuelta!

Lamentablemente perdí la razón y no fue por el trabajo… algo indescriptiblemente maravilloso sucedió…

¡UUUJJJJJUUUUUUUUU¡

Volaré, oooh.

Cantaré, oh oh oh oh oh.

Azul, pintado de azul.

Azul, pintado de azul…

Sorry, después de esta breve divagación, lean a gusto. Ojala les agrade este episodio.

XD

N/A: _cursivas_-Laura; **negritas**-Leonardo

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

Donatelo se encuentra en la cocina, asomándose al refrigerador porque esta noche él va a preparar la cena y se cerciora de qué es lo que puede preparar. Es eso…

-¡Donatelo!

-¿Qué…? ¡Auch!

Donatelo se asusta por el repentino grito y se golpea la cabeza al enderezarse. Mientras se soba, voltea a ver quién ha gritado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo lograste entrar a nuestro hogar?

Frente a él está una chica sumamente asustada.

-¡Te llamas Donatelo! ¿Verdad? ¡Leo está en peligro! ¡Lo persiguen unos…!

-¿Qué dices? Si algo sucediera, ya nos hubiera llamado.

-¡Por favor, créeme! ¡Leo está en peligro!

-¿Qué son esos gritos?

Rafael entra a la cocina.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Tú la trajiste Don?

-No, ella apareció repentinamente. Es extraño que no se activara la alarma.

-Y tú bien campante-saca sus sais-a lo mejor es un espía de El Pie.

-¡Deben escucharme, muchos ninjas están persiguiendo a Leo y él está desarmado, no podrá sólo con todos ellos!

-Mientes con todos los dientes.-asegura Rafael-Leo nos llamó hace rato y nos dijo que estaba bien, que tardaría una hora más en regresar y aunque no llevó sus katanas, puede defenderse bien sin ellas.

-Pero es que…

_Dice que __Leo es un excelente guerrero, hasta esa mujer se lo dijo pero ¿cómo voy a decirles que fue por mi culpa que…? _

-…¡La gabardina!-se la quita y se la entrega a Rafael-Toma, la reconocerás, es de él.

Rafael guarda sus sais en su cinturón y toma la gabardina y la examina.

-Sí, es de él. ¿Y qué hacías con ella?

-Me la prestó porque fuimos a dar una vuelta, pero eso no importa, tienen que ayudar a su hermano.

-No te conocemos extraña, lo que dices puede ser una trampa.

-Podemos comprobar…

Donatelo saca su celular y lo prende y examina la señal que debería enviar el celular de Leonardo.

-El cel de Leo no emite ninguna señal.

-¿Seguro?

-Ve por ti mismo.

Le muestra la pantalla y Rafael ve que hay tres luces parpadeando donde indica que están en La Guarida pero falta una.

-¡Ese valiente líder! ¡Hubiera activado la señal de peligro!

-Quizás no tuvo tiempo.

-Después averiguamos quién eres niñita. ¡Vamos Doni!

-¡Esperen!-Laura los detiene. Tal vez yo pueda…

_Tomo el brazo de__l hermano de Leo que tiene esa cinta color rojo en la cara._

-¿Qué haces? ¡Tienes las manos muy frías!

_Sin cerrar los ojos t__rato de concentrarme para llevarlo conmigo a donde está Leo._

-Oye.-Donatelo trata de llamar su atención-Sea lo que sea que trates de hacer, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-Y ella nos apuraba primero.

_Puedo sentir donde está Leo, __siento que puedo ir con él pero no puedo llevarme conmigo a su hermano ¿Por qué?_

Rafael se suelta.

-Ya vámonos Doni.

-¿Pero cómo sabremos en donde se encuentra?

-Tú estabas con él-señala a Laura acusadoramente-tú sabes.

-Yo…no conozco bien la cuidad, no sé…

-¡Genial!

-Tranquilo Rafa. ¿Recuerdas algo que pudiéramos usar como referencia?

-No, estaba tan…entretenida y después aparecieron ellos.

-Estabas entretenida, ¿pues que hacían?-pregunta Rafael.

-Saltando por los techos de los edificios.

-Eso suena como a que tuvieron una cita.

-Rafa, no podemos seguir parados aquí, Leo nos necesita.

-Eso dile a la cita de Leo, que ni sabe por dónde se la llevó. Pero todavía dudo de ella, ni siquiera nos ha dicho su nombre.

-Yo me llamó…¡aaah!

-¿Qué tienes?

Pregunta Donatelo, que la ayuda a sostenerse en pie al ver que se encorva, extrañándose que su cuerpo de ella esté frió, demasiado frío.

-Sentí….sentí a Leo…¡a Leo lo están golpeando!

_Y me voy de ahí._

-¡De…desapareció! ¿Cómo hizo eso Doni?

Donatelo mueve con lentitud la cabeza de un lado a otro.

. . . . . .

**¡Eso dolió! ****Pero le regreso el golpe al ninja que me lastimó, y echaría a correr, pero me han rodeado ¡Me dieron alcance muy rápido! Apenas si logro sostenerme en pie, la huida a conseguido agotarme más…¡Otra arremetida! ¡Uf! Apenas consigo agacharme, tomo la hoja de la katana que se dirigía a mi cuello y de una patada lanzo a su dueño y me hago de ella…**

Laura aparece a unos metros de ahí.

_¡No,__ lo han rodeado de nuevo!_

**¿Qué pretende Karai? Con una orden suya ya me hubieran aniquilado…****¡Ah! Otro ninja me ataca pero con un par de movimientos con la katana que tomé prestada… lo venzo rápido. Otro más, pero no me atacan con todo ni todos me atacan a la vez, es como si estuviese esperando algo. Volteo y veo a Karai que mira hacia otra parte….¡Laura! ¿Habrá avisado a mis hermanos? **

_¡Resiste Leo! __Volteo hacia todos lados. ¡Una referencia! ¡Una referencia! ¡Eso! ¡Un gran anuncio publicitario! Regreso a La Guarida._

-¡Laura, no!

**Y antes de que me de cuenta, alguien me golpea y caigo aturdido.**

**.**** . . . . .**

-Una chica.

Sentencia Splinter.

-Así es Sensei.-responde Donatelo-Apareció de la nada y desapareció de la misma manera.

-¿Y no podemos saber si Leo está bien?-pregunta preocupado Miguel Ángel-Estamos aquí parados en la pieza de Sensei sin hacer nada y a lo mejor a Leo le están dando una paliza.

-Leo puede arreglárselas hasta con veinte hongos del pie a la vez.-asegura Rafael-Eso nos da algo de tiempo para pensar cómo hallarlo.

-Pero no hay manera.-se angustia Donatelo-Puede estar en cualquier lugar.

-¿Y si buscamos en sus lugares favorit…..? ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Miguel Ángel grita muy agudo al aparecerse la chica a su lado. Y también por la aparecida Rafael y Donatelo dan un pequeño brinco.

-¡RED EYE!-Laura dice desesperada-¡LEO ESTA JUSTO EN UN EDIFICIO DONDE HAY UN GRAN ANUNCIO LUMINOSO QUE DICE RED EYE!

-Red Eye, es cerca de aquí.-recuerda Donatelo.

-¡Vamos!-apremia Rafael.

-Un…segundo….por…favor…-dice Miguel Ángel entrecortado-necesito…reponerme… del… susto.

-Exageras.

Rafael lo toma de un brazo y se lo lleva a rastras.

-¡Pero si se apareció como un fantasma!

Se le oye reclamar ya a lo lejos. Afortunadamente se recupera rápido.

-Un espíritu diría yo.-dice Splinter.

Laura y Splinter se han quedado solos. Ella lo mira.

_Él tiene una tranquilidad __muy parecida a la que posee Leo, pero a la vez es diferente ¿qué será eso diferente?_

-Así que eres tú el espíritu que sentí hoy en la mañana cuando mi hijo salió a dar un paseo.

-Sí. Lamento…lamento haber metido en problemas a Leo.-se disculpa muy apenada- Fue mi culpa que no se diera cuenta que sus enemigos estaban tras de él… pero… es que… estábamos… pasándola tan bien…

-Niña, tú ya no perteneces a este mundo. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-¡LO SÉ!-se inquieta antes las suaves pero rotundas palabras del anciano- ¡ESO LO SÉ! ¡PERO NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE DEBO HACER! ¡LEO TRATABA DE AYUDARME! ¡Y POR MI CULPA LEO…LEO…!

Calla al sentir que algo se revuelve en su mente, haciendo lo imposible por salir a la superficie de sus recuerdos.

-Otra vez…-se dice muy quedo-es mi culpa….está pasando otra vez…por mi culpa…

-Niña-Splinter la mira con una profunda compasión-sabes perfectamente qué debes hacer, pero si continúas negando que tú…

-¡NO OTRA VEZ! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Y se va.

. . . . . .

-¡Déjenlo!

Laura aparece entre Leo, que está en el suelo, y un ninja que estaba a punto de golpearlo. Éste retrocede sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la chica, y como están tan cerca del gran anuncio luminoso que brilla color rojo, creyó que se le había aparecido un demonio porque la chica parece tener ese color.

-¡Leo!-se arrodilla junto a él-Tranquilo, tus hermanos ya vienen.

-No…no deben…

Leonardo trata de ponerse de pie pero sólo consigue sentarse.

-Los hermanos de Leonardo vienen en camino y gracias a ti niña.-dice Karai, de lo más satisfecha.

-¡Ellos les darán su merecido a todos ustedes!

Le advierte pero Karai ni se inmuta.

-¿A todos? No has contado bien chiquilla, hay más de mis ninjas encubiertos, a una señal mía y saldrán.

_Lo dice tan segura…tan segura de que esa noche…les quitará la vida. La miro…la miro y esos fríos ojos me repiten "y gracias a ti". No soporto la acusación de su mirada y volteo hacia Leo y lo abrazo._

Leonardo no la abraza porque apoya sus manos en el suelo para sostenerse a sí mismo.

-Perdóname.

_Susurro tan quedo para que él sea el único que lo oiga…algo oprime mi pecho y siento deseos de llorar…quiero llorar pero las lágrimas no acuden a mis ojos. No tengo recuerdos, no tengo una vida, tampoco tengo lágrimas… lo único que tengo es a Leo…pero también lo perderé a él y será por mi estúpido error…_

wWwWwWwWwWw

Muchas gracias por leer mi alucinado fic y por sus reviews.

Volaré, oooh.

Cantaré, oh oh oh oh.

Azul, pintado de azul.

Azul, pintado de azul…


	5. Chapter 5

Tratando de mantener la cordura en su lugar hasta donde me es posible….¡Cordura, quédate ahí!...te lo suplico….ejem… aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo de mi alucinado fic.

N/A: _cursivas_-Laura; **negritas**-Leonardo

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, pero mi corazón absoluta e incondicionalmente le pertenece a Leo.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

**El frió que emana de ella es placentero, casi repar****ador…me apoyo en su hombro, concentrándome en recuperar fuerzas. Me gustaría permanecer así por un largo rato, pero Karai la separa de mí bruscamente y casi caigo al piso pero consigo sostenerme.**

Karai toma del brazo a Laura, la obliga a ponerse de pie y de un movimiento rápido le coloca algo en la frente y ella se queda inmóvil.

-Ese es un sello-una larga tira de papel en la frente de la chica con un kanji dibujado-que evitará que vuelvas a tomarme por sorpresa, demonio o bruja, con esto no te interpondrás de nuevo.

Leonardo intenta ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas de sus piernas le fallan.

Un ninja se acerca a Karai y le susurra que han visto a las tortugas… y antes de que pueda terminar de decirle…Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo aparecen de la nada y se abalanzan sobre los ninjas que tienen más cerca, abriéndose paso para llegar a Leonardo que está justo en medio de todos ellos.

**¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ****¡Están aquí! ¡Debí decirle a Laura que no fuera por ellos! ¡RAYOS! ¿Por qué no prevé que ella haría eso?**

En un arrebato de ira consigo mismo, Leonardo se levanta, tomando desprevenidos a sus captores y usando la katana que no es suya, también se mete a la pelea.

Karai sólo observa. Mira como Leonardo hace acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y derriba ninja tras ninja para reunirse con sus hermanos.

Rafael noquea a uno y en cuanto éste cae logra ver que Leonardo pelea también a pocos metros de él.

-¡Leo!-lo llama.

Leonardo lo escucha pero no voltea concentrado en la pelea, pero es derribado con facilidad.

Rafael, completamente conciente de la pequeña oportunidad de que tienen para escapar, despacha a un último ninja antes de saltar, pisar la cabeza de otro y darse más impulso para caer justamente al lado de Leonardo. Se agacha junto a él, mientras que Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se acercan enseguida, tras un espectacular salto, quedando junto a ellos y manteniendo a raya a sus oponentes.

-¿Estás bien?

Rafael lo examina rápido con la mirada, sólo se le ve algo estropeado, nada grave, pero lo que llama su atención es el ensangrentado guante de la mano izquierda.

-Váyanse…ya…-Leo trata de advertirle con voz extenuada y la mirada gacha-antes… de que…

Un chasquido… en ese segundo es todo lo que Leonardo escucha, un chasquido, ni los golpes que sus hermanos propinan, ni los quejidos de los heridos, ni siquiera su propio aliento ni batiente corazón escucha…un chasquido y al instante sus hermanos y él son rodeados por más de una treintena de ninjas. La lucha cesa momentáneamente y el silencio gobierna en ese breve instante.

**La calma precediendo a la tormenta. **

Levanta la cabeza, con un leve enfado en su joven faz, ve que Karai está ahí también.

-El destino no desea verte morir solo Leonardo.

Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael, que se pone de pie, rodean a Leonardo para protegerlo.

. . . . . . .

Un chasquido y después de un inquietante silencio que dura poco, unas sombrías palabras llegan a sus oídos: El destino no desea verte morir solo Leonardo…

_¡No!_

Lo intenta pero no puede moverse, ni siquiera parpadear.

_¡N__o! ¡Todos morirán! ¡Todos morirán!_

No puede cerrar los ojos pero eso permite ver la mirada de desconcierto de Laura.

_Esto se parece…se parece…__a esa vez…por mi culpa…fue mi culpa…fue mi culpa…_

Los recuerdos de nueva cuenta surgen en su caótica mente.

. . . . . .

-¡Claro que no morirá solo-exclama Rafael -porque no lo permitiremos bruja!

-¡Naturalmente!-Donatelo lo apoya.

-Pero claro que también-se atreve a proponer Miguel Ángel en su habitual tono de desenfado-podemos charlar, Leo siempre dice que hablar resuelve los conflictos, por qué no mejor vamos a tomar un café y…

-Este conflicto únicamente se resolverá con la muerte de ustedes.-Karai dice severamente.

-¡Nadie…nadie va a…!

Leonardo se pone de pie como puede y avanza lentamente hacia Karai pero Rafael lo detiene.

-Leo-le dice Rafael muy seriamente-¿cuándo caparazones te harás a la idea de que ella JAMÁS se detendrá hasta tener nuestras cabezas en charola de plata?

Leonardo no contesta porque se le nubla la vista.

**No…resiste…resiste…**

-Y por mi parte, jamás te hubiera perdonado el dejarnos fuera de esta pelea.

**Preferible antes de arrastrarlos co****nmigo…**

-Hubiera… sido preferible…

Intenta decir pero Karai se impacienta.

-Suficiente.

Y sin tiempo siquiera de un breve respiro, los ninjas arremeten contra las tortugas. Uno dirige su espada a un costado de Rafael pero Leonardo se interpone…

-¡LEO!

**Siento el ****frío metal atravesarme…este frío no alivia para nada el horrible dolor que corta mi interior… no es como el frío que posee Laura, en él me siento bien pero este…pero este frío desaparece enseguida y después…la oscura pero reconfortable Nada me abriga.**

Rafael recibe en sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de su hermano pero se ve obligado a dejarlo en el suelo para defender su propia vida.

.

.

.

_Creo __oír que alguien grita el nombre de Leo…creo sentir su corazón agonizante…¿o es mi propio corazón? ¿Acaso tengo corazón? No lo creo, sino, hubiera pensado un poco más en Leo, le hubiera suplicado que regresáramos pero preferí continuar con el paseo y sólo porque estaba divirtiéndome como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho…torpe…siempre he sido tan estúpidamente torpe……mis ojos me arden levemente pero no hay ni una lágrima que aflore en ellos, no hay ninguna lágrima que me ayude a calmar esta opresion que aplasta mi vacío pecho……… ¡TORPE! ¡TORPE! ¡TORPE! ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO TAN TORPE! ¡SI USARA LA CABEZA TAN SIQUIERA UN POCO, MIJO Y LEO ESTARÍAN VIVOS!_

Un silencio ensordece sus oídos…un silencio que pareciera prolongarse por una eternidad pero…el Destino no le complacería con permanecer en ese tranquilizador silencio…

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

El sello que tiene Laura en la frente se prende en llamas y se hace cenizas…

Karai, los ninjas se congelan en donde están al escuchar un desgarrador grito. Todos voltean y ven a la chica de la que se habían olvidado…también las tortugas miran estupefactos…la chica les da la espalda pero pueden ver perfectamente como le cambia el color de la piel, que ya de por si se ve roja al estar tan cerca del anuncio luminoso pero pareciera que el color tomara mayor intensidad…de repente, escuchan un crujido, un crujido como de huesos rompiéndose…un crujido que proviene del cuerpo de la chica…ella se queja y se contorsiona debido al dolor que debe estar padeciendo, pero permanece de pie soportándolo…los crujidos continúan pero después se escucha un muy fuerte tronido… sus ropas se desgarran porque todos sus músculos se tonifican mayormente, permitiendo con esto que su cuerpo luzca más fornido pero escultural…un crujido más y sus pies se estiran, rompiendo sus zapatos, haciéndose más largos y gruesos y no sólo eso, dos pares de dedos se fusionan y se vuelven uno, nada más quedándole tres dedos, dedos que se convierten en afiladas garras al igual que los dedos de sus manos, sus manos ahora son un poco más grandes pero ahora tienen cuatro dedos, cuatro garras, y como para compensar el número de dedos en los píes, el talón de cada pie también se alarga convirtiéndose en otra garra…y por su cabello lacio y suelto no lo notan, pero sus orejas se hacen puntiagudas, y al darles la espalda tampoco ven que al abrir la boca para lanzar otro grito, le han crecido dos pares pequeños de colmillos, como los de un felino.

Pero con sólo ver las garras de pies y manos, varios de los ninjas huyen, otros no, tal vez estos últimos porque o son fieles a su ama o es el miedo que los ha inmovilizado…pero Rafael, siendo más valiente que cualquiera de ellos, se agacha, carga a Leonardo en sus brazos y sale huyendo de ahí, sin ninguna intención de quedarse para averiguar qué es esa cosa que acaba de gritar de nuevo pero que esta vez más bien lanzó un rugido similar al de un felino. Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se dan cuenta que Rafal huye y se unen a él pero, desafortunadamente, Karai logra quitar su atención del monstruo en el que se está convirtiendo la chica y ordena detenerlos…no llegan muy lejos las tortugas. Muchos ninjas huyeron pero los que se quedaron todavía son un número suficiente para acabar con las tortugas, y les cierran el paso y la pelea se reanuda.

Rafael logró llegar a la orilla de la azotea, se asoma y calcula que de un brinco y estaría sobre El Acorazado…

-¡Rafa! ¡Huye con Leo!-le suplica Donatelo en medio de un combate-¡Nosotros dos los detendremos! ¡Puedo ver que aún respira! ¡SÁLVALO!

Y Donatelo le seguiría suplicando pero es derribado.

Rafael casi suelta a Leonardo por ir a ayudar a su hermano el "Cerebrito" pero se detiene a meditarlo: salvar a un hermano y perder a dos…o salvar a dos y perder a uno…Leonardo se desangra y Miguel Ángel y Donatelo apenas pueden contener a los ninjas…

-¡Y todo por esa maldita escuincla!-vocifera por lo bajo y apretando los dientes-Leo, resiste hermano.

Se agacha para dejar a Leonardo en el suelo e ir en ayuda de sus hermanos menores pero…un gruñido lo obliga a abrazarlo con fuerza, temiendo que ese monstruo haya olido la sangre de Leonardo y quiera…ve a la creatura, que ahora tiene enormes alas parecidas a las de un murciélago que le salen por la espalda, lanzarse sobre los ninjas de El Pie, dando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra y arrojándolos heridos al piso o de plano lanzándolos al vacío…inclusive nota que esa creatura tiene una larga cola que también usa para golpear a los ninjas y que su piel, que ya no ilumina el anuncio rojizo, se ve azulada, un azul claro. Mira atento cómo la creatura se deshace fácilmente de los ninjas. De repente la creatura voltea y lo mira, Rafael nota cierto parecido con la chica que entró a La Guarida sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y nota ese parecido porque lejos de tener un grotesco rostro dado su aspecto aterrador, su rostro sigue viéndose como el de una chica…las delicadas facciones de su rostro lo obligan a pensar que es una bella y escultural creatura infernal.

Un gruñido de la creatura y se rompe esa repentina y rara fascinación que lo embargó hace un instante.

La creatura se abalanza sobre los ninjas que tienen a Donatelo a su merced y mientras los despacha, Donatelo se levanta y cojeando va con Rafael.

Miguel Ángel por su parte parece defenderse bien pero enseguida también es sometido, y se hace bolita para protegerse de los golpes, y como si la creatura supiera que él necesita ayuda, deja a sus presas para atacar a estos otros, sin hacer ningún daño a la tortuga.

-¡Miguel Ángel!-le grita Donatelo.

Levanta la cabeza y al verse a salvo y sin ningún ninja al alrededor, se levanta rápido, guarda sus chakos y sale corriendo donde lo esperan sus hermanos, pero Karai no está dispuesta a dejarlos escapar, desenfunda sus katanas y arremete con toda su furia pero la creatura, de un salto, queda entre Karai y los chicos.

La creatura los mira de frente, los chicos sólo atinan a agazaparse al cuerpo de Leonardo en un último y desesperado intento para proteger a su hermano mayor, pero la creatura se vuelve, encarando a Karai, extiende sus alas en todo su ancho, como para proteger a las tortugas…gesto que Karai comprende al instante…

-¡Maldita bestia!-grita con rabia.

Ataca para deshacerse de ese estorbo.

La creatura no duda en hacerle frente.

Sea lo que sea que vaya a suceder entre esas dos fieras, los chicos no lo piensan dos veces y bajan de prisa las escaleras de incendio, Rafael llevando a Leonardo en un hombro. En eso, escuchan gritar a Karai pero no se detienen. Llegan a El Acorazado, abordan, Miguel Ángel toma el volante en lo que Rafael y Donatelo atienden a Leonardo, y el vehiculo prácticamente sale volando del callejón.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Para la transformación de Laura me basé en un personaje animado y mítico que me gusta mucho, tuvo su serie animada hace unos años, todo un clan de estas bestias míticas aparecieron en la tele, ojala y haya hecho bien la descripción para que imaginen cómo es, sino, les puedo mandar una imagen de una de estos personajes. Quería hacer un concurso para ver quién lograba atinar qué creatura es ésta pero a lo mejor no todos vieron esta serie, lástima, el premio para el primer lugar(el primero que le atinara) iba a ser un dibujo hecho por mí de su tortuga favorita.

Muchas gracias por leer mi alucinado fic y por sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: _cursivas_-Laura.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, pero mi corazón incondicional y absolutamente le pertenece a Leo.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

La puerta del elevador se abre con demasiada lentitud, o eso le parece a Splinter. Él está esperando a sus muchachos porque tuvo un mal presentimiento, y con el corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho, espera a que la compuerta del elevador se abra completamente para preguntar sin demora qué es lo que ha pasado. Lo primero que ve es a Rafael con Leonardo en brazos y se acerca inquieto.

-¡Leonardo!

-Sensei-Donatelo se acerca a él, impidiendo que se precipite a su hijo mayor. Rafael sube a la habitación de él-Leo está bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo hirieron en el abdomen pero fue una suerte que el corte no fuera profundo. Tiene un profundo corte en su mano izquierda, dudo que haya sido hecha durante la batalla.

Splinter suspira agradecidamente aliviado, pero inquieto ahora por esa herida de la que habló Donatelo.

-Y es una suerte-agrega Miguel Ángel-que El Pie tenga pésimos ninjas, Karai no sabe elegir a sus compinches.

-En cierta forma es mejor para nosotros-concluye Donatelo.-Pero con una cantidad tan abrumadora de ninjas es fácil darnos pelea.

-Pero Leonardo estará bien.-Splinter dice como para asegurarse que así será.

-Con un buen descanso estará bien.-le confirma Donatelo-Noté leves ojeras en su cara, significa que no ha dormido bien, y significa que no a descansado bien, eso explicaría que lo hayan vencido tan fácil, lo que me lleva a preguntarme si acaso ha comido deb…

-¡OIGAN!

Rafael grita desde el segundo nivel, desde la puerta de la habitación de Leonardo, aún con Leonardo en sus brazos. Todos suben de prisa. A mitad del tramo de la escalera, Splinter percibe algo, o más bien a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Donatelo.

-Miren hacia la cama.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, Splinter ya ha entrado en la habitación.

-¡ES….ES….!-dice muy asustado Miguel Ángel.

-El monstruo que atacó a los ninjas de El Pie.-termina de decir Donatelo con aparente tranquilidad pero….-¡Sensei, no se le acerque!

-¿Cómo caparazones llegó aquí?-gruñe Rafael y con ánimos de embestir a la bestia pero no puede.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel son quienes se apresuran a desenfundar sus armas y a atacar a la bestia pero Splinter con levantar una mano, les indica que desistan. Ellos guardan sus armas y mantienen su distancia.

Ven en orilla de la cama de Leonardo, de rodillas y sosteniendo con fuerza las sabanas, ocultando el rostro en ellas, a la creatura. Sus prendas están desgarradas.

-Niña.-se acerca Splinter con calma, le parece escuchar sollozos, incluso la ve temblar-Tranquila.

-Sensei-dice Donatelo-¿Acaso es la chica que…?

Pero es interrumpido por la desesperación de la chica.

-¡Perdóneme!-grita pero las sabanas amortiguan su dolor-¡Perdóneme! ¡Leo…Leo… murió… por mi culpa!

Ella entierra más su rostro entre la frazada, esforzándose en derramar una única lágrima…

-Si te tranquilizas, podrás ver que no es verdad.

Ella levanta la cara, en la que se refleja, primero incredulidad, después (de alguna manera confirma que el anciano no miente) su rostro irradia felicidad, se levanta y camina de prisa hacia Leonardo.

-¿Ella es la fantasma que se me apareció?

-Así es Miguel Ángel.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel la sigue con la vista preguntándose por tan drástico cambio de la chica.

-No importa quién seas o lo qué seas, no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano, horrible monstruo.-le advierte Rafael con enfado al ver que se le acerca.

Laura retrocede unos pasos por las hirientes palabras de Rafael y baja la mirada, después de todo, ella tuvo la culpa y…

_Y ¿por qué me dijo mo__nstruo?_

-Quizás-dice Rafael sigue hablando mientras se acerca a la cama y deja a Leonardo en ella con cuidado-nos ayudaste con El Pie, y no me importa lo que le hayas hecho a Karai…

-Le rompí un brazo pero aún así me seguía enfrentando y tuve que romperle una pierna.

-…pero no me inspiras confianza.-cubre a Leonardo con la frazada-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-se da vuelta para reclamarle.

Laura no presta más atención, se mira a si misma extrañada por su terrorífico aspecto.

-Y no…no nos va a comer ¿Verdad?-Miguel Ángel pregunta todavía aterrado.

-Ya lo hubiera hecho si quisiera ¿No crees?-le contesta Donatelo bromeando para tranquilizarlo.

-Pregunte cómo llegaste-recalca Rafael-se me acaba la paciencia.

-¡Ay Rafa!-replica Miguel Ángel pasado el susto-Lo que se te acabó fue el cerebro… pues como lo hizo antes, se apareció como un fantasma, porque es un monstruo fantasma, o un fantasma monstruo, o tal vez es un vampiro monstruo fantasma por las alas, lo que se puede comprobar si tiene colmillos que le sirvan para chupar sangre y…y…-Miguel Ángel enmudece ante tal posibilidad.

_¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Acaso esté es mi castigo por mis faltas en vida? No importa, ya he __hecho mucho daño y lo merezco._

-Sería mejor…que me fuera, sólo he sido un problema.

-Creo que sería lo mejor niña.

Laura se dirige a la puerta.

-Pero Sensei…

Donatelo trata de indagar más, son tantas las preguntas, pero Splinter sólo mueve la cabeza.

-L…L…Laura…

Habla Leonardo despertando de su inconciencia, pero sin abrir los ojos y sintiéndose débil.

Laura renuncia a la idea de irse y se aproxima a la cama.

-Tranquilo Leo-Rafael se inclina hacia él-estamos en casa.

-¿Dónde…dónde…?

-Si preguntas por tu cita…

-Aquí estoy.

-Te dije que…

Rafael le advierte pero basta que Laura le mire con furia y un leve gruñido para que se haga a un lado.

Ella se sienta en la cama y se inclina hacia Leonardo, quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

-Leo-susurra con dulzura-tus hermanos y tú están a salvo y yo debo irme.

-No…

-Leo, es lo mejor.

Él abre los ojos. No ve la creatura frente a sí, únicamente unos ojos café oscuro muy tristes.

-Quédate…por…favor…

-Leo-se acerca un poco Rafa para obligarlo a que desista-casi te matan por su culpa y quieres que se quede.

-Está bien.

Laura decide quedarse y se yergue sin apartar la vista de los cansados ojos de Leonardo.

-Vaya-habla Miguel Ángel-no le costó nada convencerla.

Ya más tranquilo, Leonardo cierra los ojos.

-Hijo-Splinter también se acerca-no creo conveniente…

-Lo discutiremos mañana.-voltea Laura y propone, algo autoritaria-Ya duerme y es mejor que descanse. Mañana hablaremos él y yo.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para quedarte?-protesta de nuevo Rafael.

Laura se pone de pie, mirándoles con cierto desprecio.

_Antes me sentía asustada__ e indefensa, ahora, siento que podría destruirlos con levantar un dedo….¡NO! ni siquiera necesito levantar un dedo…con desearlo….simplemente deseándolo y ellos……_

Ellos instintivamente retroceden al verla con la misma actitud que tuvo cuando atacó a El Pie, pero Splinter trata de mantenerse en calma.

-Laura, es lamentable que te estés convirtiendo en…

Ella sacude la cabeza, logrando entender las palabras de Splinter.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

-¡Por favor!-se acerca a Splinter, temerosa, y lo toma de los hombros- ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdeme! No sé que me está pasando…siento…siento…que me convierto en algo horrible.

-Pero si ya eres horrible.-dice Rafael.

-Ven, trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-Gracias.

Bajan todos al dojo, dejando a Leonardo en la oscuridad.

Minutos más tarde, todos se encuentran de rodillas y en círculo en el área de entrenamiento, Laura ya ha dicho su versión.

-Tenía razón-dice Miguel Ángel muy seguro-ella es un fantasma.

-Eso explica en parte-Donatelo habla tratando de ordenas las cosas de una manera más razonable-lo que es capaz de hacer: ir a cualquier parte con sólo pensarlo, volverse invisible, seguramente puede atravesar paredes, pero eso no explica ni cómo llegó a Leo ni por qué ha sufrido esa transformación; pero lo más intrigante: ¿por qué Leo no nos mencionó nada?

-Hijos-habla Splinter un tanto enojado-debieron haber sabido que había una presencia extraña en casa.

Los mira con desaprobación y ellos se incomodan.

-…lo que me lleva a considerar un entrenamientos más arduo y la privación de ciertos privilegios.

-¡PERO SENSEI!-protestan al unísono, imaginándose ya la privación de esos ciertos privilegios.

-Lo discutiremos más adelante. Ahora lo primordial es ayudar a esta chica.

Laura pone atención, ansiosa porque el anciano tenga las respuestas.

-Poseo algunos conocimientos del Mundo de los Espíritus, quizás pueda serte útil.

-Gracias.

-Tu alma debido ir al Cielo pero sigues aquí en el Mundo de los Vivos por alguna razón, y deambulando sin encontrar la paz, llegaste a Leonardo casualmente, y llegaste a él precisamente porque él posee una espiritualidad más elevada que mis otros hijos, y al ser tan joven como tú, simpatizaron fácilmente.

-Sensei-interrumpe Donatelo, hablando con un tono alabador-siempre es fascinante escucharlo explicar las cosas con suma sencillez.

-Barbero-dice Rafael.

-Mi intención no es librarme del castigo con palabras halagadoras.

-Aja.

-Chicos-los aplaca Miguel Ángel-dejen que Sensei siga ilustrándonos con su sabiduría.

-Otro barbero.

-No es culpa de Leonardo el haber accedido tan fácil en ofrecerte ayuda.

-¿Quiere decir que me ayudó sin que de verás lo quisiera?

Esta revelación parece sorprenderla.

-No, Leonardo tiene cierta inclinación por ayudar a todo aquel que se lo solicite. Él te ofreció su ayuda sin dudarlo, pero tu único anhelo es volver a vivir, y ese anhelo es tan intenso que influenció, sin proponértelo, que él se olvidara de lo que eres, te trató como lo haría si tú…

-Comprendo.

-…y por eso olvidó por lo que lo habías buscado en primer lugar.

Laura recuerda.

-Es cierto.

-Pero no puedes aferrarte a algo que ya no posees. Acéptalo y encontrarás lo que buscas.

_Aceptarlo, así de fácil, pero eso implicaría separarme de Leo y no quiero…o sólo… no estoy lista._

-No estoy lista.

-Sí, muchos son los que no se sienten listos para cruzar la puerta al más allá, cuando estés lista, lo estarás, pero hay algo más: hay algo que te atormenta, puedo percibir de ti cierto rencor, hacia quién o qué, sólo tú lo sabes.

_Sólo yo sé…trato de recordar, siento como si con estirar la mano podría alcanzarlo, podré saber qué es ese rencor, pero por alguna razón me aterra y lo dejo así, ya no busco, pero __tal vez ese rencor es por haber muerto….¡por haber muerto!...y me invade de nuevo…_

-¡Quizás el haber muerto tenga que ver!

-¡Oye!-interviene Rafael- ¡Bájale! No tienes porque gritarle a mi padre de esa manera.

-Lo siento, perdóneme Splinter.

_¿Por qué me alteré tan fácilmente?_

-A eso me refiero niña, ese rencor que hay en ti no has conseguido apaciguarlo, ese sentimiento comienza a surgir con mayor fuerza y se ha exteriorizado y te ha cambiado y no únicamente cambará tu aspecto exterior, sino también tu interior.

-Eso mismito le pasa a Rafa.-dice Miguel Ángel-Cada vez que se pone de mal genio, él también puede transformarse en un monstruo.

-Claro que me transformo y ahora mismo lo haré…

Rafael se prepara para saltarle encima a su hermano menor pero afortunadamente hay un adulto para jalarle las riendas.

-Rafael.

-Lo siento… 'siento no poder ajusticiarte ahorita hermanito, pero vas a ver.'-lo amenaza con mirarlo.

-Miguel Ángel-voltea enseguida, es mejor ver qué tiene que decir papi que el corajes-nuestro cuerpo físico no puede transformarse por nuestras emociones.

-Eso es físicamente imposible.-asevera Donatelo-Sin embargo, pueden afectar nuestra salud. Está comprobado que las emociones tales como la melancolía, que conlleva a tener pensamientos negativos, pueden provocar que nuestro sistema inmunológico se debilite y seamos más propensos a las enfermedades.

-Es una de las razones por la cual meditamos-continúa Splinter-para que comprendamos nuestros sentimientos, negativos o positivos.

-¡Pero Rafa puede transformarse! ¡Lo he visto con mis ojitos!

-¡Y si no dejas de fastidiar…!

-Si dejaras de prestarle atención…

-Pero hay un límite Doni, no me digas que no te ha colmado el plato alguna vez.

-Para que te digo que no si sí pero…

-Si no desisten de pelear…

-Entiendo.-Laura interviene para centrar la discusión en lo que ha ella le interesa-Ahora entiendo. Fue mi anhelo por estar viva por lo que Leo, en vez de ayudarme, lo que hizo fue darme un tour por la cuidad, y de lo que platicamos parecía una charla normal y fue por eso que trató de protegerme de los ninjas. Es curioso ahora que me doy cuenta, nadie puede herirme y eso lo olvidó él, y estuvo a punto de…-suspira-…y es ese rencor que me ha cambiado, pero no logro recordar a qué le tengo rencor. No recordaba mucho de mi vida, pero durante la pelea contra su enemigo pude recordar todo…o casi todo, hay algo que no logro recordar y siento que es eso lo que me ha cambiado. Y Splinter, usted dice que la meditación ayuda a comprender los sentimientos, ¿cree que podría ayudarme a rescatar de la oscuridad ese recuerdo? Tal vez eso me ayude a detener esta espantosa transformación.

-Es posible, y es necesario que encuentres la reconciliación con ese sentimiento de lo contrario niña, de ser un pacifico espíritu que no puede encontrar enseguida la paz, te convertirás en un mal espíritu que busca hacer daño a los vivos, simplemente por estar con vida.

-¡VIVOS COMO NOSOTROS!

-No te preocupes Miguel Ángel-dice Laura-creo que no he llegado a ese punto, todavía.

Ese "todavía" no lo tranquiliza.

-¿Puede enseñarme cómo Sensei? Pero puede ser mañana, deben estar cansados, yo ya no siento el cansancio pero ustedes deben estarlo.

Ella se levanta y los demás también.

-Sí-dice Splinter-es mejor descansar, pero ¿crees estar bien?

-Sí, si estoy con Leo…

-No me digas: él es al único a quien no lastimarías. Viéndolo así, son como La Bella y La Bestia, pensándolo bien, les queda mejor El Feo y La Bestia.

-Rafael, sólo porque desconoces que la presencia de Laura, al tornarse maligna, puede afectar a alguien de espiritualidad débil, puede malversar sus acciones o sus palabras, de lo contrario, por ese comentario te encargarías de todos los deberes de tus hermanos durante un mes y no saldrías a la superficie salvo para las rondas.

Rafael mira a su Sensei, confundido, ¿lo dijo con su propia saña o fue culpa de la monstruo?

-¡Los deberes por un mes!-Miguel Ángel se acerca a Rafael, lo toma de los hombros-¡Rafa, di que lo dijiste con intención!

Rafael se zafa del agarre de Miguel Ángel.

-Yo creo que Laura también idiotiza a los débiles mentales.

-Una semana de castigo Rafael.

-¡Pero insulté a Migue!

-¡Sí! Una semana es mejor que nada.

-Una semana de castigo Miguel Ángel

-Pero…

-Dos semanas, ambos-saben que no deben reclamar el justo castigo que les imponga Splinter, pero nunca entienden y eso provoca que el castigo aumente-uno por la insinuación en el insulto y el otro por aprovecharse de la situación. Vayan a sus habitaciones.

Arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha obedecen.

-Splinter, no debió ser tan severo, quizás….también yo los influya de esa manera.

-Tal vez, pero es necesario disciplinarlos igualmente. Puedes estar con mi hijo Leonardo.

-Gracias, yo velaré su sueño.

Laura se encamina a la habitación de Leonardo.

-Sensei, no pude evitar pensar que Rafa tiene algo de razón, que ella parezca La Bestia por su agresividad y Leo es…lo opuesto por su templanza pero ¿está bien que permanezca al lado de él?

-Donatelo, en verdad no lo sé, pero pude percibir que ella tiene cierto aprecio por Leonardo y eso puede ser de ayuda.

-Pero ese aprecio puede ser eclipsado por su rencor y ella terminaría aniquilándonos, incluso a él.

-Hijo, se trata de un aprecio que bien podría ser ese poderoso sentimiento que puede contrarrestar al odio mismo.

-¿Y cuál es ese sentimiento Sensei?

-Amor.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Muchas gracias por leer mi alucinado fic y por sus reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: _cursivas_-Laura.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, pero mi corazón incondicional y absolutamente le pertenece a Leo.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

_Yo quisiera _

_que supieras, _

_cuánto extraño _

_tu presencia aquí._

_Y no puedo, _

_no me atrevo,_

_cuando te veo, _

_no sé que decir._

_._

_._

_Porque eres tú mi sol,_

_l__a fe con que vivo,_

_l__a potencia de mi voz,_

_l__os pies con que camino…_

.

.

_._

_._

_Así es la ley,_

_Hay un ángel hecho para __mí._

_Te conocí._

_E__l tiempo se me fue,_

_t__al como llegó._

_Y te pagué__._

_Te hice daño,_

_t__antos años yo._

_Pase por todo sin pensar…_

_te ame en vez de amar,_

_y__ al final quien me salvó_

_e__l ángel que quiero yo…_

_Abriéndome__ tus alas,_

_m__e sacas de las malas rachas de dolor…_

_Porque tú eres_

_el ángel que quiero yo…_

_._

_._

_Heme aquí, sentada en el suelo junto a tu cama y con mi cabeza apoyada__ en ella, mirándote y pensando en canciones para no aburrirme. Son canciones que me gustaban escuchar, canciones que yo les daba un significado, a alguien le cantaba…más bien a nadie, pero era lindo cantar imaginando a alguien muy especial, porque nunca hubo alguien en mi vida…no es que no haya tenido padres y hermanas, hasta tuve una amiga, los tuve y los quise, también tuve un gatito que me regalo mi madrina al cumplir trece, mi mejor amigo después de Wendy, pero aparte de ellos no hubo nadie más...quiero decir que nunca….no tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme……...¿por qué estoy pensando en esto? Por pensar en esas canciones, tontita. Yo no tuve esa oportunidad, debe ser grandioso amar a alguien. Recuerdo que en la secundaria veía a las chicas de mi salón estar en la hora de receso platicando con sus novios, siempre me pregunté de qué hablaban. Siendo yo tan tímida nunca pude acercarme al chico que me gustaba…pensándolo o recordando mejor… creo que no me gustaba tanto, en realidad, no deseaba que ninguno de esos chicos inmaduros fuera mi novio, no después de que se burlaron de mí: jugando a los retos, no recuerdo bien quien le ordeno a ese chico que me besara, que besara a la chica de la que todos se burlaban sólo por ser demasiado tímida y callada… y cuando se me acerco, me tuvo asco, y yo me volví de piedra, lo hubiera evitado, pero no hice nada …menos mal que fue en la mejilla pero aún así me sentí muy mal…me maldije a mi misma, por meterme en ese juego y sólo por tratar de socializar, y por ruborizarme por un beso dado de mala gana…el primer beso que me daba un chico y fue horrible…el primero y el único. ¿Acaso era mi culpa ser tan tímida? No lo sé, pero por eso los demás me molestaban y por eso más me apartaba de ellos…lo que el miedo nos obliga a hacer. Wendy fue la valiente al acercarse a mí y pedirme que jugáramos, de lo contrario jamás la hubiera conocido. Lástima que sólo estuvimos un año juntas, al siguiente curso pasamos a tercero de primaria y mi familia y yo nos mudamos y jamás volví a tener otra amiga, nunca hubo nadie más que se acercara a mí y pedirme que jugáramos. Me quede sola…aunque creo que no la pasaba tan mal, en la escuela me entretenía con las clases y en casa con la tele y el quehacer, la pasaba bien, pero…fue en quinto cuando las niñas se fijaron que yo no hablaba para nada y fue cuando empezaron los insultos, tal vez porque ya eran más grandes y se percataron de mi presencia, quién sabe qué habrá sido, pero a partir de ese año, siempre hubo dos o tres chicas que les gustaba molestarme, con cualquier cosa, desde mis gastados zapatos hasta por mis altas calificaciones, no tenia amigos pero sí sobresalía por mis altas notas…cómo saber por qué me molestaban. Las cosas empeoraron en la secundaria, chicas y chicos por igual……fue cuando llegó mi gatito, a él era el único que le contaba mis problemas, mis hermanas tan pequeñas no podía contarles y a mis padres para que preocuparlos si ya tenían que preocuparse por poner comida en la mesa………ese beso………ese horrible beso….¿Por qué le doy tanta importancia a ese horrible beso? ¿Por qué soy romántica? Me hubiera gustado que ese beso hubiera sido diferente, pero ya no importa. El ser romántica se lo debo a las viejas y románticas canciones que mi madre escuchaba…_

_Por un caminito yo te fui a buscar, _

_muy lejos caminé y al fin yo te encontré._

_._

_Por un caminito yo te fui a buscar, _

_muy lejos caminé__ y al fin yo te encontré._

_._

_Hoy me siento muy feliz porque estoy junto a ti,_

_n__o te olvides nunca que eso es para mí._

_._

_Todas las tristezas que en mi camino pasé,_

_Se han borrado todas cuando te encontré._

_._

_Por un caminito yo te fui a buscar, _

_muy lejos caminé y al fin yo te encontré._

_._

_Por un caminito yo te fui a buscar, _

_muy lejos caminé y al fin yo te encontré._

_Jajajaja__ rio por muy quedo al recordar esta linda canción….creo que eso fue lo que pasó: te encontré, mis penas se han borrado cuando te encontré…quizás el Destino me arrebato la vida, como lo dijiste, pero tal vez el Destino no es tan cruel, fue el Destino que me permitió encontrarte. Te miro largamente. Me alegra ver que duermes tranquilo, como si hubieras olvidado por completo lo que pasó esta noche. Yo también me siento tranquila, hasta mi aspecto no me parece tan feo. Es raro que sólo estando contigo me sienta tranquila, segura, feliz…suspiro y pienso en otra canción…_

_Eres lo que más __quiero en este mundo,_

_eso eres._

_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres._

_Tan sólo dime lo qué__ hago, _

_a__quí me tienes._

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero,_

_e__so eres._

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta__ sino vienes._

_Lo único, preciosa, que en mi mente habita hoy._

_¿__Qué más puedo decirte?_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón_

_Pero lo que hoy siento _

_e__s que sin ti estoy muerto, _

_p__ues eres_

_l__o que más quiero en este mundo, _

_e__so eres._

_Eres el tiempo que comparto__, _

_e__so eres._

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,_

_Mi Salvación,_

_Mi Esperanza_

_Y mi Fe._

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie,_

_soy._

_El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, _

_día__ a día._

_El que por ti daría la vida._

_Ese soy._

_Aquí estoy a tu lado_

_y__ espero aquí sentado hasta el final._

_No te has imaginado _

_l__o que por ti esperado,_

_p__ues eres_

_l__o que yo amo en este mundo. _

_Eso eres_

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso,_

_eso eres__._

_Lo que más cuido en este mundo._

_Eso eres._

_Lo que más cuido__ en este mundo…eso me gustaría, poder cuidarte, me gustaría protegerte de tus enemigos así como tú trataste de protegerme. Lo ideal sería ser poderosa sin tener que cambiar a esto que soy ahora…jajajaja hasta me parece divertida la idea, se invertirían los papeles: La Doncella rescatando al Caballero de Brillante Armadura, o mejor dicho, La Doncella rescatando al Caballero de Duro Caparazón ¿Qué no fue lo que hice? Sonrío pensando en ese pequeño logro aunque haya sido dominada por el rencor. Al menos no les dará guerra esa mujer por un tiempo. De veras me gustaría quedarme y protegerte, mientras no me sienta lista para llegar a mi destino final, sea cual sea, pero ya lo dijo Splinter, que me estoy aferrando a algo que ya no tengo, y si también me hago ilusiones, me será más difícil irme…así que me levanto y voy hacia para la puerta, puedo velar tus sueños desde ahí pero… el pensar que no volveré a verte…me entristece, así que regreso y con cuidado me acuesto en la cama, me acurruco a tu lado y cierro los ojos. Una noche más, una noche más a tu lado, es lo único que pido. Tú, como si me hubieras estado esperando, sencillamente te giras con lentitud y me abrazas, y yo, sencillamente me rindo a tu confortable calor, ni siquiera pienso si acaso te habrás dado cuenta de mi aspecto, o si sigues pensando que yo respiro todavía. Mañana…mañana será otro día y esta noche…te necesito…_

_Yo no veo el futuro,_

_q__uiero tenerte aquí, conmigo,_

_l__o necesito así._

_No pienses, _

_no pienses en mañana__._

_Vamos a amarnos hoy,_

_a__hora,_

_e__ste momento vivir._

_Mi vida yo,_

_t__rataré de olvidarte,_

_pero la luz de tus oj__os_

_b__rilla. _

_Ere un __ángel _

_q__ue alumbra mi corazón._

_Yo no quise decirte_

_q__ue yo no quería saber de mí,_

_t__enía miedo sentir._

_Pero tú, tú me enseñaste_

_a__ enfrentarme a la realidad,_

_a__ la verdad._

_la realidad…_

_la verdad…_

_Mi vida yo_

_t__rataré de olvidarte._

_Pero la luz de tus ojos_

_b__rilla,_

_brilla,_

_brilla._

_Tú e__res un ángel_

_q__ue alumbra mi corazón._

_Mi vida yo_

_t__rataré de olvidarte._

_Pero la luz de tus ojos_

_b__rilla._

_Eres un __ángel_

_q__ue alumbra mi corazón._

_Un ángel._

_Tengo miedo __sentir…tengo miedo de averiguar lo que en realidad siento por ti…creo que el Destino tiene un extraño sentido del humor, después de todo._

wWwWwWwWwWw

Si no hay contratiempos, el próximo lunes subo el capitulo final y el epilogo.

Muchas gracias por leer mi alucinado fic y por sus reviews.

Les dejo el links de las canciones en el orden en que aparecen, por si les interesa escucharlas.

Opening del anime Sakura Card Captor.

http:// www. / watch?v=AoKCLRHMVXk

.

Tú.

de Shakira.

http:// www. / watch?v=aap-4HIOo-k

.

Ángel.

de Yuridia.

http:// www. / watch?v=VFSF0q4qj6M

.

Eres.

de Café Tacuva.

http:// www. / watch?v=JYO3PWwe1Fw

.

Por un caminito. (de éste no encontré otra canción que se oyera bien, perdón por el video)

de Leo Dan.

http:// www. / watch?v=GIlCgU1pvvo

.

Ángel.

de Jon Secada.

http:// www. youtube.com/ watch?v=v9yzGOwhko8


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: _cursivas_-Laura; **negritas**-Leonardo

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, pero mi corazón absoluta e incondicionalmente le pertenece a Leo.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

Te ves en la escuela, en el salón de clases. Todos están sentados en sus bancas que han sido acomodadas en un círculo. Y lo siguiente que ves es un rostro, un rostro muy cerca del tuyo, lo reconoces, es el chico que te gusta, es el chico que te gusta, es el chico que te gusta, es el chico que te gusta, es el chico que te gusta, es el chico que te gusta…más y más se acerca a ti, tú no te puedes moverte, tus pies se han anclado al piso…más y más cerca de ti…y estando ya tan cerca de ti que puedes ver una mueca de asco en su no tan bien parecido rostro…ahora no te parece atractivo, ya no lo es, ya no lo es, ya no lo es, ya no lo es, ya no lo es, ya no lo es…risas, carcajadas…sientes cuando te planta el beso en la mejilla, se burlan de él por el castigo que se ganó…se burlan de ti por ruborizarte por un beso de un perdedor en un tonto juego, pero lo lindo que sacudió tu corazón se acaba pronto, porque te das cuenta que es un tonto juego, caíste en un tonto juego, un tonto juego, un tonto juego, un tonto juego, un tonto juego…el chico resopla por el tonto castigo y por la tonta que se sonrojó…bajas la mirada apenadísima, quieres llorar, quieres llorar, quieres llorar, quieres llorar, quieres llorar, quieres llorar…llorar como la otra vez, pero esta vez, esta vez, esta vez, esta vez, esta vez, esta vez…

_¡E__STA VEZ NO SE REIRAN DE MI! _

De tu garganta no escapa un grito, escapa un rugido y te ves como el monstruo que eres…

Miguel Ángel, Rafael, Splinter y Donatelo se despiertan por el espantoso rugido. Las tortugas, corren a donde se oyó el rugido con las armas ya en mano, como si hubieran dormido con ellas y su indumentaria ninja, corren a la habitación de Leonardo. Llegan y ven a la bestia de rodillas sobre la cama y con las garras en todo lo alto lista para asestar un golpe a la despierta pero asustada e indefensa tortuga que se ha quedado inmóvil y que mira sin pestañar a su agresora.

Splinter sube las escaleras que se le han convertido en infinitas.

Miguel Ángel arroja un chacku a la cabeza de la bestia y justo cuando va a golpearla…desaparece, pero todos escuchan otro gruñido.

-¡Rayo! ¿A dónde…?

Como si algo lo empujara, pues no se ve a nadie ni a nada, Rafael vuela por los aires y es arrojado fuera de la habitación. Miguel Ángel y Donatelo, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a un enemigo invisible, juntos son arrojados y se estrellan contra las paredes.

Un gruñido.

Splinter siente que no llegará antes de…

Leonardo, como puede, se levanta de la cama, toma una frazada y se arroja encima de la criatura invisible y la envuelve, le cubre la cabeza, aprisiona sus brazos y la tira al suelo. La creatura trata de liberarse.

-¡LAURA, POR FAVOR! ¡REACCIONA! ¡REACCIONA!

Ante la angustiada suplica, la creatura deja de luchar.

Como ya no ve que la creatura vaya a reaccionar con violencia, Leonardo la libera y le retira la frazada.

Laura, que ya es visible pero sigue viéndose como una terrible creatura, se pone de pie y se aleja de Leonardo rápidamente y antes de que le suplique que no se vaya, desaparece.

. . .

_Otra vez estoy en este oscuro lugar, pero a donde más puedo ir. _

A casa.

_Yo no tengo casa, no tengo padres, no tengo hermanos, ni amigos…el único amigo que tenía casi lo lastimo…__trataba de recordar ese sentimiento que me ha hecho tanto daño y casi lo hice pero la ira me dominó….iba a lastimar al único ser que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme…_

Regresa a casa, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

_¡Yo ya no tengo a donde ir!_

Crees que ya no tiene a donde ir pero sí hay un lugar en el que debes estar. Si dejas de lamentarte por tu desdicha verás a quienes te esperan.

_¡Nadie me espera! ¡No hay nadie! __¡Estoy sola!_

Ha sido tu dolor, tu miedo, tu rencor, lo que me ha impedido acercarme a ti. No estás sola.

_¡Estoy sola! ¡Siempre he estado sola y me lo merezco, recuerdo qué hice! ¡Estando en este horrible lugar puedo recordar todo! ¡Recuerdo todo! ¡Fue mi culpa que Mijo muriera! ¡Fue mi único amigo y yo lo mate!_

Todos cometemos errores.

_¡¿Cómo puedo pedir perdón sabiendo que hice algo muy malo?!_

Todos cometemos errores.

_¡__Cállate!_

. . .

-Leonardo, no te culpes, trataste de ayudarla.

Todos están junto a él.

Leonardo está apoyando una mano en la pared y mirando hacia el piso, se apoya sin saber bien si es porque se siente cansado o más bien para…

Golpea con todas sus fuerzas la pared con la mano izquierda. Todos se asustan al ver que el vendaje se tiñe de rojo. Donatelo se le acerca rápido para atender de nuevo la herida.

-No Don-lo rechaza-déjalo así, lo merezco.

-No tienes que castigarte de esta manera, hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Por eso y por otra cosa…

Todos guardan silencio.

-Perdónenme.-levanta la cara y los mira, muy triste-Tuve….tuve un sombrío pensamiento, por eso merezco que mi mano duela y sangre para lavar mi culpa.

Splinter se acerca más a él.

-Hijo, cualquier cosa que hayas hecho o pensado no fue tu culpa.

-Y vaya que cambio a nuestro Leo-dice Miguel Ángel-Jamás había visto tan desordenada tu habitación.

-Permaneciste mucho tiempo al lado de ese pobre espíritu y…

-Laura, se llama Laura, Sensei.

-Laura pudo haber condicionado tus pensamientos y actos, no hay nada que deba perdonarte.

**Aunque tengas razón padre, n****o me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para relevarte…otro día podré decirte que…que deseé estar con ella y no con ustedes, mi familia…pensé abandonar a mi familia…**

Abraza a su padre y sus hermanos también se unen, al ver tan abatido a su hermano mayor.

-Sensei-habla Miguel Ángel-Ya que Laura pudo cambiarnos a todos, entonces puede levantarnos el castigo…¡Auch!-recibe un zape de parte de Rafael.

-Soquete, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?

-Pero Sensei dijo que…

-¿Por qué no mejor desayunamos?-sugiere Leo, viéndose más tranquilo-Como que hace hambre.

Se separan.

-A mi me tocaba hacer el desayuno, pero como Rafa y Migue tan gentilmente se ofrecieron a hacer las labores de dos semanas…

-Doni-Rafael se oye amenazador-cállate.

-¿Las labores de dos semanas? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

-En una más de sus disputas sin sentido de tus hermanos.

Leonardo trata de sonreír, imaginándose de lo que se perdió.

-Luego me cuentan-dice-adelántense-necesito una ducha.

-Con que eres tú.-dice Migue Ángel-Creí que era Rafa que estaba transformándose en ese que huele feo.

-Miguel Ángel.

-En cuanto te duches, curare tu mano.

Leonardo asiente y se encamina al baño para duchase, sintiéndose peor al reprocharse haberle fallado a Laura.

. . .

_LEO_

_LEO_

_LEO_

_Pensando en ti dejo de escuchar esa voz. Pensando en ti se van todos mis miedos. Pensando en ti siento…un lindo sentimiento en mí por ti…siento…siento… como si tú me dijeras que me perdonas, me perdonas el haber permitido que se burlaran de mí, me perdonas el haber permitido que esa burla hiciera pensar en mi como la más tonta del mundo…me perdonas el haber odiado a todos esos chicos y chicas…me perdonas no haberle confiado a mis padres lo humillada que me sentía por esta estúpida broma…me perdonas el haberme odiado por ser diferente…me perdonas el haberme encerrado tanto en ese dolor y en ese miedo y en ese rencor que ya no quería ir a la escuela pero debía…me perdonas el haberme encerrado tanto en ese dolor en ese miedo en ese rencor que ya ni con mis padres y hermanas hablaba…me perdonas el haberme encerrado tanto en ese dolor en ese miedo en ese rencor que me olvide de mi gatito Mijo, de alimentarlo, de cuidarlo, de amarlo…me perdonas el haberme encerrado tanto en ese dolor en ese miedo en ese rencor que no me di cuenta que mi gatito se estaba quedando flaquito y sin pelo… me perdonas el haberme encerrado tanto en ese dolor en ese miedo en ese rencor que…me encerré tanto que…mi gatito se acerco a mi pierna y se frotó en ella, pidiéndome de comer…me encerré tanto en ese dolor en ese miedo en ese rencor que odie a mi gatito por estarme fregando…¡lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas!…de una patada lo maté….lo maté…lo maté…lo maté…lo maté….lo maté..._

. . .

Leonardo sale de la ducha escurriendo de agua.

-No, esto está mal, estoy encharcando el baño, ¡por qué no traje una toalla?...estoy demasiado distraído…pero Migue y Rafa se encargaran de los quehaceres por dos semanas…eso es muy conveniente, debería alegrarse el poder zafarme del quehacer por dos largas semanas pero…no puedo evitar pensar en Laura, no pude ayudarla…no pude ayudarla…

. . .

_¡ERA MI UNICO AMIGO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE………?! __Me asuste tanto al estrellarse en la pared y quedarse inmóvil…se quedó tan quieto… salí corriendo de la casa y cruce la calle y un auto y …la oscuridad…todo ha sido oscuridad por mucho tiempo…en está oscuridad me quedaré para pagar mi crimen…sólo pido verte una última vez…una última vez…una última vez…una última vez…una última vez…una última vez…_

_. . ._

-Leo.

**Perdido en mis pensamientos y aún escurriendo de agua…**

-Has vuelto.

-Perdóname, no quise…

-No te preocupes.-le sonríe-Ahora que has regresado, podemos trabajar en encontrar ese recuerdo perdido y…

-Ya recordé.

-Recordaste.

-Ya recordé todo, pero…debo estar en un lugar que no me gusta…no quiero…no quiero…regresar.

-Tal vez puedas quedaste hasta que te sientas lista.

-Hasta que me sienta lista.

-Y trabajamos en ese sentimiento para que recuperes tu forma que más me gusta.-le guiñe-Aunque así también te ves bien.

_Sé que sólo trata de ser__ amable._

-Tranquila, yo hablaré con los demás para que puedas quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

-No Leo, ya han hecho mucho por mí…ya… has hecho mucho por mí, sólo viene… a despedirme.

**Te vas. **

-¿Y…sabes ya a donde irás?

-Sí, ya he entendido que no pertenezco a este mundo y debo ir…a un lugar que…que me da…mucho miedo.

-Tal vez-un paso más, y la abraza-si te acompaño…

**No me agrada verte triste, pero es lo único que se me ocurre hacer por ti.**

-No…no creo que debas estar ahí, tú nunca estarás en un lugar así.

_Alguien tan bueno como tú __jamás estará en esa oscuridad._

-Hay cosas que no se pueden enfrentar estando solo.

-Pero hay otras que uno debe enfrentar solo…y debo ir sola…tú tienes una hermosa familia, Leo, no puedes abandonarlos.

-No los abandonaré, porque regresaré.

-Leo, no insistas, lo que has hecho, ha sido suficiente, puedo…puedo ir a ese lugar y no temeré porque…porque…recordaré ese lindo día: Tú y yo paseando sin ninguna preocupación, como dos chicos iguales a cualquiera que la pasaron bien caminando en el parque, viendo una obra al aire libre, disfrutando el azul del cielo, disfrutando de un bello atardecer, saboreando el aire fresco de las alturas, sobre todo saboreando del aire fresco de las alturas… los dos divirtiéndonos como dos amigos que se han conocido desde siempre…te recordaré como mi único y verdadero amigo...como el único que no se alejó de mí…te llevaré en mi corazón Leo, aunque mi destino es la oscuridad eterna, estarás por siempre en mi corazón.

Se miran y con sólo mirarse entienden sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos…

_Tu amor me dará la fuerza para enfrentar mi destino final…para poder enfrentarlo, enfrentarlo, enfrentarlo, enfrentarlo, enfrentarlo, enfrentarlo…_

**Entie****ndo que no quieras revelarme el crimen que te ha arrojado a ese lugar sin esperanza. Yo también estuve en un lugar así, un lugar sin esperanza pero alguien me ayudó, por eso sé a la perfección por lo que pasas y porque yo no pude salvarte de esa oscuridad…nunca me importo saber si acaso habías hecho algo terrible, sólo quería ayudarte…ojala y pudiera cambiar ese destino final tuyo…al menos tendrás un hermoso recuerdo al cual aferraste, así no se perderá esa parte que me agrada de ti.**

Se abrazan con fuerza.

Ella, muy queda y lenta pero deliciosamente, comienza a cantar, y con cada palabra, con cada estrofa que entona desde el fondo de su ser, Leonardo siente que el cuerpo de ella se vuelve más cálido.

(1)

Y recordaré la fortaleza que me diste.

Ahora que estoy en pie por mí misma.

Recordaré el modo en que me salvaste.

Recordaré.

Dentro yo era una niña,

que no podía curar un ala rota.

Fuera buscaba la manera

de enseñar a mi corazón cantar.

Y recordaré el amor que me diste.

Ahora que estoy en pie por mí misma.

Recordaré el modo en que me cambiaste.

Recordaré.

Sintiéndola tan frágil en su brazos, la aparta de sí, sólo para asegurarse que aún puede mirarla una ultima vez. Se asombra al mirarla a la cara: ha recuperado su forma normal, incluso en sus ojos ha aparecido un destello que lo deslumbra, el miedo que tenía por ella se ha ido. Ya no teme por ella. Le sonríe gratamente.

-Adiós Laura.

-Adiós Leo.

Ella le da un dulce beso en la mejilla…y desaparece para jamás volverse a ver.

wWwWwWwWwWw

(1) Fragmento traducido de la canción I'LL REMEMBER (Recordaré) de la Reina del Pop Madonna.

Muchas gracias por leer mi alucinado fic y por sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: _cursivas_-Laura.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, pero mi corazón absoluta e incondicionalmente le pertenece a Leo.

wWwWwWwWwWw

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 1

**SIN NADA MÁS QUE**** PERDER**

_Estoy aquí pero __¿dónde está la oscuridad?_

-La oscuridad ha desaparecido gracias a que te has perdonado a ti misma por tu error.

_La voz de nuevo. En la oscuridad no vi a nadie, ahora que todo es luz tampoco veo a nadie._

-Por mi crimen querrá decir. Estoy dispuesta a cumplir con el castigo.

-Niña, los humanos cometen muchos errores y crímenes, lo tuyo fue un error.

-Unos, como el mío, son imperdonables.

-Pero te has perdonado y has aprendido a sobrellevarlo. No era tan necesario que encontrarás la tranquilidad de tu alma fuera de este lugar.

-¿No era necesario? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Te habías encerrado tanto en tu dolor en tu miedo en tu rencor que no me permitiste acercarme a ti, si no, yo hubiera tratado de ayudarte desde que llegaste aquí.

-¿Me hubiera ayudado?

-No era mi responsabilidad calmar tu pesar, sólo el cuidarte hasta que pudieras regresar a casa. Si hubieras permaneciendo aquí hubieras regresado más prontamente, pero huiste.

-Sí, siempre lo hago…hacía, ya no huiré más.

-Me alegro por ti. Huiste y no podía encontrarte, pero qué bueno que has vuelto.

-No puedo entender lo que me dice, no puedo entender donde se fue la oscuridad, por qué hay tanta luz, no puedo entender por qué no lo veo pero parece saber mucho de mí. ¿Quién es usted?

-No tiene caso que te explique, regresarás y olvidarás lo que viviste vagando en el mundo como un alma en pena.

-¿Olvidaré todo?

-Todo.

-No quiero olvidarlo a él.

-En eso no puedo ayudar pero sí puedo ayudarte a regresar.

-¿Regresar a dónde? ¿De donde he venido?

-Lo bueno es que has aliviado ese dolor ese miedo ese rencor y regresarás sin ningún pesar. No todas las almas que huyen logran encontrar a alguien que se apiade de ellas y les ayude a aliviar ese pesar antes de que vuelvan. Vuelven con su dolor su miedo su rencor más fortalecido porque perdieron la esperanza mientras estaban vagando. Creo que ese fortuito encuentro ha sido para tu bien.

-Fortuito.

-Es hora niña, ya has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, seis semanas para ser más precisos.

-¿Seis semanas? Estoy confundida, creí que llevaba años deambulando en el mundo de los vivos.

-Los sentimientos que nos hacen sentir mal, a veces pueden engañarnos y hacernos creer que hemos vivido en el sufrimiento por más tiempo, pero para ti, esto ha llegado a su fin.

_No __entiendo nada de lo que trata de decirme esa voz, pero no me preocupa. Tampoco me preocupa que me pase a mí, me preocupa que jamás volveré a verlo y lo peor es que lo olvidaré…no sé a dónde regresó pero a él lo olvidaré…lo olvidaré...no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…_

_. . ._

-Leo…Leo…

-Está despertando.

. . .

-¿Hace cuánto que despertó enfermera?

-Escasos minutos desde que fui a llamarle doctor. Estaba yo cambiándole el suero cuando comenzó a murmurar.

-Todos sus signos son normales. Asombroso para alguien que estuvo en coma por varias semanas.

-Es joven y fuerte.

-Sí, en mucho le ayudó su juventud. La juventud es tan preciada y efímera…es una lástima que pocos jóvenes son los que saben reconocer el tesoro que tienen, muchos envenenan su cuerpo con drogas, alcohol, tabaco, comida poco saludable…

-Sí, hasta que empiezan a salirles las primeras canas es que se dan cuenta del daño que se han hecho.

-Y luego ya enfermos se quejan de nosotros por insertarles agujas por todas partes…en fin. En cuanto ella despierte, sabe que debe explicarle con suma calma, estará muy confundida, pero poco a poco hay que explicarle que fue atropellada y mal herida, y que permaneció en coma por seis semanas. Y si presenta cualquier anomalía por pequeña que sea, llámeme enseguida.

-Sí Doctor.

-¿Y sus padres?

-Ambos trabajan, deben mantener a tres niñas, contándola a ella

-La vida es difícil.

-Pero han vendido sin falta todos los días por la tarde, y tenemos los teléfonos de sus respectivos trabajos.

-Bien, llámeles enseguida para darles la buena noticia.

-Sí Doctor.

. . .

-Su hija está bien, su salud es perfecta. Las heridas han sanado rápidamente. Todos los exámenes que les hemos hecho no muestran ningún daño colateral de preocupación.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Así que pueden pasar y hablar con ella. Quizás no recuerde bien lo sucedido y será mejor que no la presionen para recordar esa experiencia, o a ustedes que son sus padres, es normal que padezca amnesia temporal pero irá recuperándose con lentitud.

-Gracias Doctor, gracias por velar por nuestra hija.

-No merezco todo el crédito, hay alguien en los cielos que cuida de su pequeña.

. . .

-¿Y Mijo?

-Lo recuerdas, eso es bueno. ¿Pero nos reconoces? ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

-Papá…mamá…mi gatito…

-Hija, no llores, debes estar tranquila.

-Mi…gatito…mi…

-Lo encontramos muy lastimado, no sabemos que le pasó, tal vez se peleo con otro gato.

-. . . . . .

-Por el enmarañado pelo no le vimos ninguna herida, pero se veía mal y lo llevamos con el veterinario y lo curó, tu gato está bien…hija…cálmate…estás viva, dale gracias a Dios que estás viva, el gato no importa…hija…

-Señora, Señor, será mejor que la dejen descansar, está confundida, es normal en estos casos. Le administraré un sedante y dormirá por un buen rato. Mañana podrán verla de nuevo, seguramente los recibirá con una enorme sonrisa.

_Los __adultos me dejan sola, no antes de que la enfermera me ponga a dormir. Me alegra sentir las lágrimas tibias en mis mejillas…es lo único que me convence que estoy viva…estoy viva…estoy viva…también me convence el dolor que tengo en mi brazo izquierdo por tener tanto tiempo insertada la aguja en mi vena que lleva el suero a mi sangre, hasta ya está morado, menos mal que ya me lo quitaron…estoy viva y Mijo también…estoy viva, estoy viva, estoy viva…insisto…como si…como si no lo hubiera estado por mucho tiempo…como si hubiera estado en otra parte…trato de recordar pero el sueño me vence…me pierdo de nuevo en la oscuridad…antes de perderme de nuevo en esa oscuridad que amenaza cubrirme y tragarme de nuevo para jamás dejarme escapar otra vez…oscuridad…un ser de luz…sí, estuve en la oscuridad pero un bello ángel me rescató… pienso en ti…fuiste un hermoso sueño o una maravillosa realidad…o todo fue un sueño…nunca lo sabré…pero siempre te recordaré._

FIN

wWwWwWwWwWw

Ojala y les haya gustado el final. Miniguir 1 ojala y te haya gustado este fic, si no, puedes decirle a Guir y él ya le avisara a su Maestro para que me ajusticie.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi alucinado fic y por sus reviews.

Hasta pronto.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA DE ULTIMO MINUTO 06/05/09 8:30 PM

hola a todos, perdon por ese cambio de ultima hora pero ya van dos reviews que dicen qe LAURA NO RECUERDA A LEO, sí lo recuerda, LAURA SÍ RECUERDA A LEO, qué mal que no pueda releer ahorita este ultimo capitulo y checar bien donde dice eso pero con esto que les digo espero que quede claro LAURA NO OLVIDA A LEO ¡Dioses! ¡me muero si pasa eso! Gracias por su atención.

XD


End file.
